dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
MacKenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the main antagonist and was the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School and was the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique. She is Nikki's enemy. She is considered mean, sinister, and vile. Nikki calls her "a pit bull in glittery eye shadow and Jimmy Choo flip-flops", along with various other insults, both in her diary and reality. She has a younger sister, Amanda Hollister. She currently attends North Hampton Hills International Academy. MacKenzie was told to be bullied the second day at her new school and is now considered a dork by her esteemed classmates over a bug video. Description Mackenzie has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Mackenzie has artisitic abilities. She wears ridiculously expensive designer outfits. She spends up to $600 on one blouse. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and sometimes gets spray-on tans, which she calls her "flawless complexion". She is known for sashaying (walking in a strut-like yet casual way, which annoys Nikki). She is a deceitful and manipulative person. History MacKenzie was the most popular girl in school, and almost every male student in Westchester Country Day had a crush on her. She (like Nikki) has a crush on Brandon Roberts and does everything she can in order for him to be attentive to her from pretending to be nice and positive to being mean to Nikki and destroying her. She constantly makes fun of the unpopular kids at school and embarrasses/insults them. She loathes Nikki and is her arch-nemesis due to the fact Nikki is close with Brandon. She does everything she can for Nikki to be utterly stripped of self-respect so she could possibly have a chance with Brandon. Constantly throughout the series, she boasts to Nikki that she and Brandon make a cute couple. This could be a lie as Nikki describes MacKenzie as a 'pathological liar'. She and Jessica Hunter used to be best friends before MacKenzie found out (posed as Nikki's position as Miss Know-It-All for the school's newspaper) that Jessica plans to dump MacKenzie as her best friend due to her decreasing popularity and "take the crown as the new queen" of the CCP clique. In the end of the 9th book, she transferred to North Hampton Hills International Academy because of her declining popularity status due to the viral bug video. In book 10, she rudely interrupted Brandon and Nikki's second kiss at the Cupcakery. When some of her friends from her new school walked in, she starting acting weird and pretending they were all friends. When Brandon and Nikki found the 8 dogs at Fuzzy Friends, MacKenzie eavesdropped about the capacity situation at Fuzzy Friends, and she called the Channel 6 news station hotline to report "animal abuse at a local shelter". She hung up after being on hold for too long. Later on, Amanda, Mackenzie's younger sister, tells Nikki that the reason MacKenzie was being desperate for her friends' approval was because of the resurfacing of the bug video. This caused MacKenzie to become unpopular at her new school. Personality MacKenzie is wealthy, bratty, spoiled, vain and self-centered, but may possibly has good qualities too.. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruin her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on http://www.dorkdiaries.com that MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors. She even steals Nikki's lunch (as seen in the picture below). In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was seemingly going to confront MacKenzie, she stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commentator was MacKenzie. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such an evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a thief here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. Appearance She has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist and Ready for Revenge Red). She puts on multiple layers of lip gloss, shops at expensive stores at the mall, and sometimes gets spray-on tans from U-PAY-WE-SPRAY Tanning Salon. MacKenzie mostly has her hair in a curly ponytail. Relationships 'Family' MacKenzie's sister, Amanda, has been mentioned in the books, but did not make a physical appearance until Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star. In Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life, when Nikki and Brianna stop at MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go potty, MacKenzie's mum greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attached bathroom. In Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All, MacKenzie's father appears. He is known as "Moneybags Marshall" and hires Nikki's dad as his bug exterminator. In the [http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/ Dork Diaries blog on the official website], MacKenzie's mom appears at Westchester Country Day Middle School as a substitute teacher. She is known as Miss Hollister. In Dork Diaries 9 Mackenzie begs her dad and mother to let her transfer to another school. Mackenzie lost it and yelled at the top of her lungs that she hates her parents. Her mother is known as a philantropist and a socialite while her father is busy building his multi-billion business empire. They give in to anything Mackenzie wants and don't endorse discipline. 'Friends' MacKenzie was the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) clique and the most popular girl in WCD, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she was only shown to be friends with a few others, such as Sarah Grossman, Lisa Wang, and a CCP girl named Jennifer who only appeared in Dork Diaries 7. In Dork Diaries 9, she is no longer a CCP, and not friends with Jessica anymore. In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter, she now has 3 new friends: Presli, Sol, and Evan. 'Love Interest' Despite the claims of being the most popular girl in school, MacKenzie isn't dating anyone and the only guy she is interested in doesn't like her at all. MacKenzie is head over heels for Brandon Roberts, who obviously is not impressed by MacKenzie like everyone else. She constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair and pretending to be interested in photography, Brandon's favorite hobby. She gets mad and jealous when Brandon pays more attention to Nikki; as a result, poor Nikki is often the victim of a scheme that MacKenzie cooks up in order to extract revenge. It's obvious that, despite her pathetic attempts, she doesn't have a chance with Brandon. Theodore L. Swagmire III used to have a crush on her, but she did not return his affections. Patrick Clark (a blog character) used to have a crush on her but didn't anymore when MacKenzie turned hostile towards him. It is slightly hinted he has a liking in Nikki. In the 4th book, MacKenzie tries to flirt with Brandon by describing her "flawless skin" just to impress him. Quotes *''"Annoying much?"'' *''"What's her problem?"'' *''"Don't you need a LICENCE to be that UGLY?"'' *''"That outfit would be perfect for Goodwill. If she knows what's GOOD for her, she WILL burn it."'' *''"OMG! I bought that exact same sweater she's wearing! For my dog, from PetSmart."'' *''"What's that awful STANK? She's supposed to spray on the perfume, not marinate in it."'' *''"She has SO much acne, She uses a special makeup brand. It's called Why Bother."'' *''"What's up with her new hairstyle? It looks like a small mammal made a nest in her hair, had babies and died!"'' *''"She thinks she's SO cute. She's just living proof that manure can actually grow legs and walk."'' *''"You IDIOT! What are you doing?"'' *''"Like I would invite you?! Aren't you the new girl who hangs around my locker all the time like some kind of creepy stalker."'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:CCP Category:Newspapers Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Blonde Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Former Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Former CCP Category:Popular Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Unpopular Category:Dork Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Dork Diaries Category:Pretty Category:Friends of Jessica Category:Friends of Presli Category:Friends of Evan Category:Friends of Sol Category:Book 11 Category:Band member Category:Macs Maniacs